More Mary-Sue Stories For U
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Discontinued. Just... weird.
1. Introduction!

**OMG. I'm back, after so long. You guys were losing faith, I can tell. I can't talk right now. So nervous.**

* * *

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow was hungry. So far, she had eaten three hippos, four and a half rainbows, and Santa's very special candy cane. Her trusted assistant/slave, Weirdlaugh, laughed weirdly like she always did and suddenly said, "Your Fatness Who Has Eaten Many a Hippo, and Who Has Eaten Rainbows and Candy Canes, may you stop eating? The whole clan will go into a famine!"

(Her Fatness Who Has Eaten Many a Hippo, and Who Has Eaten Rainbows and Candy Canes likes to have long names for good luck, as her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandma Oh Beautiful Old Grandma Who Has a Really Long Name For the Sake of This Flashback, and Who Does Not Like To Say That, and Who Is Really Bored Right Now, While the Writer of this Story Is Going Through Writer's Block lived for 400 years in a row. No kidding.)

(400 worm years, I think.)

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow burst out of her elegant French two-inch tall chair. For sophisticated worms. "My trusted assistant/slave, you may not say that. I am disappointed in you. Go to the time-out corner."

The Unnamed Slave who became unnamed because Stormshadow3 forgot earlier that he had a name went to the dreaded time-out corner, where a creepy guy with deadly spanking techniques awaited.

Meanwhile, Gorgeouscentuplerainbow strode to the doors, where she blew back some really long hair that got in her face.

Rapunzel burst into the scene because jealousy, but disappeared for unknown reasons.

She opened the doors, and screamed.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for such a short chapter... but I was just so excited!**


	2. Convenient Narration and Fatcat

Fatpaw appeared in all his fat glory, basking in the sunshine. He filled up the entire entranceway and more. "Hello, your Thinness," he sniffed. "It's time for my warrior ceremony."

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow sniffed also. "Coming, you fat lump."

Fatpaw was not amused, but he turned around without a word.

Many cats were now gathering around the empty Great Rock. Stormshadow3 did not check to see if it really was the Large Rock, the Big Rock, the Fat Rock, or something else entirely, and anyway, it was getting slightly suggestive back there, so we'll just leave it at Fat Rock. Suddenly, Princecharming spoke up. "We have no leader to conduct the ceremony!"

Cats gasped, even though this was old news. "Our honorable leader was eaten by zombies in the original fanfic!" More gasping. "The deputy, Glitterpuff, disappeared in a Pokémon battle!" Even more gasping... Oh, wait, that guy was choking, not gasping. Sorry, my bad. He just died, by the way. Oh, well.

But Fatpaw would not be let down this easily. "Then we'll have a ceremony without a leader!" he shouted. "We'll pretend Clanstar is still alive... somehow..."

That was the story of how twenty-four and a half cats, a stuffed chicken head, and a cockroach happened to be all staring at the Fat- I mean, Great Rock intently, as if waiting for something to happen.

Just like that, Fatpaw became FatNameInProgress, and how FatNameInProgress became Fatcat.

Fatcat was now satisfied. But he was secretly turning evil! But the poor readers don't know! Convenient narration! "I need to go hunting!" he said all of a sudden and flew off.

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow was annoyed. How dare Fatcat just go off like that without her approval? "Me too!" she shouted.

They flew over the horizon, and off the face of the earth, two flying potatoes/cats, paw in paw.

Um, backtracking. Back to the point where it said, 'Fatcat was now satisfied.' Now add, "Fatcat grew wings."

That's better.

So anyways. They flew, and they flew until they reached a sinister place only evil cats can go to! Gorgeouscentuplerainbow just bounced right off a tree, and watched as Fatcat continued in, oblivious to her sudden disappearance. "Wait!" she shouted.

 **Meanwhile... Ice cream break!**

When the ice cream break was over, Fatstar- eh, Fatcat, heh heh, foreshadowing, went into the forest so dark and sinister that it was called the Dark Forest Ripoff. "Oh, ancient cats evil and bad," he chanted, "Hi!"

The same creepy guy with the spanking techniques as before appeared before him. "I will be your guide," he said. "What do you need? I am a spirit."

Fatcat smiled. "I wanna make all cats and humans and octopuses and elephants and whales and worms and arachnids and insects and other mammals and reptiles and fish and stuff fat!"

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Ice cream.**


	3. Hearing Issues Can Cause One to be Fried

**The past chapters were crap and too short. Real stuff coming up.**

* * *

Fatcat suddenly grew! His body began, uh, growing, and he was suddenly two times as large as before!

He smiled. "I don't know how that happened, but okay!"

I don't know either, but whatever.

Meanwhile, Gorgeouscentuplerainbow was busy talking with herself, breathing, panting, breathing, talking, and interacting and torturing fellow butterflies.

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow: I love butter! I love to fly! I like butterflies!

Butterflies: ...

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow: *smushes butterfly into ground* *makes another one* I love butter! I love to fly! Come hither, random cat that just appeared out of nowhere!

Random cat that just appeared out of nowhere: *comes hither*

Stormshadow3: *stalks Gorgeouscentuplerainbow*

Wait, what? Hold up a minute. **NEVER MIND.**

Suddenly, Fatstar appeared out of the dark, shadowy place because there needs to be more action in this story. "Hello!" he exclaimed. Even though he was evil... whatever, evil people can be nice, too.

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow was briefly stunned by the sheer size of Fatstar. I mean, Fatcat. Heh, more foreshadowing. "Why?" she complained. "Why did you need to do that? You were fine before! WHY?"

Fatcat, unfortunately, had hearing issues. "WHAT? Fry? You want me to fry you?"

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow trembled. Being fried wasn't going to do her looks any good. "But-"

"I know!" Fatcat suddenly exclaimed. "I'll make you fat, too! Then we can be together forever!"

"NO!" she screeched. But it was already too late. Stormshadow3 wanted to spare the details, especially considering the size of her cheeks, so let's just say that she got fat. "NO!"

"What?" Fatcat strained his ears to listen. "Cold? Then you need more fat!"

Gorgeouscentuplerainbow was at a breakdown. The random cat that appeared before decided to make a plot twist, as Stormshadow3 didn't know what to do with him at this point, but he suddenly disappeared instead!

Plot twist.

So anyways. Gorgeouscentuplerainbow was still freaking out, even after five minutes of Stormshadow3 sitting around and trying to decide how to continue this story, but you gotta admit, her situation was something worth freaking out about.

...and then, the chapter suddenly ends!

Hah hah, plot twist.

...


End file.
